You Have My Blessing
by PGerv214
Summary: Sequel to Worth It. The day before Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, Yuki-Onna the Snow Witch attacks the village. Thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha is able to defeat her, but before she dies she chants a curse, sending Kagome into hell. Alone, Kagome must find her way home, until she stumbles upon two people she never thought she'd meet. There will probably be more sequels to Worth It
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guys, so this is a sequel to Worth It, and while there will probably be a lot more, this particular one is set five months after Kagome returns to the feudal era :)) I personally REALLY like this story idea (and I've made it into my own headcanon xD) and I hope you guys like it as well :) and I of course do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters. Also I do not own Yuki-Onna, she is a Japanese legend that I found on the internet haha**_

_***On a side note, in this story (as well as most of my stories) there is no "heaven" or "hell" there is simply the afterlife and everyone goes to the same place. It's kind of like the afterlife in Greek Mythology, where while everyone goes to the same place, there are different areas where different people go based on their "karma"***_

**Kagome's POV-**

Sighing, I curled into the warm body next to me, who in return tightened his grip around my waist. Resting my chin on his chest, I opened my eyes and looked up at Inuyasha, who only smiled in response as he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead.

It has been five months since I returned to the feudal era, and everything has been perfect. Mama adjusted to the new lifestyle very well, and while she isn't training to be a priestess or anything, she's working very hard to become a healer.

Grandpa on the other hand is finally becoming a real priest. It turns out he wasn't very far off at all, he just wasn't channeling into the natural powers he possesses. Kaede was able to help him harness his abilities, and now he works besides her every day, and it's easy to see that they have developed an unspoken fondness for each other.

I'm especially proud of Souta. I was almost certain that the adjustment would be hardest for him since he is younger and is so used to technology, but he immediately found a purpose.

At first he was content with helping with the hard labor around the village, but when Kohaku came to visit Sango, they became friends and now he's training to become a demon slayer.

Miroku and Inuyasha continue to slay demons in order to provide for both our families. I do what I can to help Kaede around the village or help Sango take care of her children. I couldn't be happier. This is the life I was meant to live.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around my bare chest, while he stood, not even bothering to cover himself as he grabbed his hakama.

"The neighboring village is complaining about some demon, so Miroku is dragging me there, but besides that the entire village is preparing for our wedding tomorrow," he stated, a large grin spreading across his face.

Standing up, I kept the blanket wrapped around me and strode over to him, pressing myself to him as I kissed him.

"Then you better get back quickly," I whispered. Reaching behind him and grabbing my priestess robes before slipping them on.

"You know, we would've been married by now if you hadn't pulled that 'let's wait until everyone is settled in' bullshit," he mocked, smirking at me, while I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I could've made you wait until we were married to do... _other_ things if I wanted," I commented, causing him to blush.

"Tch, not my fault you're a shitty priestess," he mumbled. I threw a pillow at him. Once we were both dressed and ready to go, we headed over to Kaede's for breakfast like every morning.

"Good morning!" I greeted, taking my seat next to Inuyasha who discreetly intertwined his fingers with mine. When I first got back, he was very awkward about our new relationship status. He never really knew when it was appropriate to act like a couple, and Miroku's constant teasing didn't help.

Luckily I was able to convince him to just relax and let things come naturally, and while he still gets flustered whenever Miroku makes a crude comment, he doesn't let it affect how he acts anymore.

"Morning Honey, are you excited for tomorrow?" Mama asked, causing me to blush and look up at Inuyasha, smiling.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I murmured, causing him to grin as he pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to exterminate the demon in the neighboring village? Or should I give you more... time with your wife-to-be?" Miroku suggested, wiggling his eyebrows causing me to blush while Inuyasha threw his empty bowl at him.

"Shuddup you perverted monk," he scowled while Grandpa groaned, and Mama pretended to busy herself. We quickly learned that the presence of my family did nothing to Miroku's non-existent filter. We tried to get him to behave himself, but after the first few weeks, Mama and Grandpa just accepted his crude, lecherous behavior.

"Tch, yeah we can leave as soon as-" he started, but a loud crash from outside cut him off. "What the hell?" he screamed, jumping to his feet and darting outside. We all followed him quickly to find a carriage had crashed into one of the huts.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha barked, sniffing the air around him while Miroku helped the family out of the remains.

"Kaede, Grandpa, take them back to your hut and check them for injuries. Souta, you take Sango and Miroku's kids and go with Mama. Make sure they don't leave your sight," I instructed, while they each nodded before taking off.

"Do you smell anything, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, causing a growl to rip through his chest. However, before he had a chance to respond a prickling feeling ran up my spine.

"I sense some kind of power. Almost like a priest or a priestess, but it's not pure; it's evil," I explained, turning to Miroku who frowned. "It feels like the dark priestess, Tsubaki, but a lot stronger," I muttered, causing Inuyasha to tense.

I couldn't really blame him. We had a hard enough time dealing with Tsubaki, and here comes this new threat that appears stronger than she was.

A loud cackling laughter made us all jump and turn around, just as a woman with pitch black hair and yellow, glowing eyes emerged from the forest.

"I'm surprised you could still sense me with my shield up, you must be a very powerful priestess," The woman hissed, while Inuyasha stepped in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he growled, drawing Tetsusaiga while Sango appeared at my side with Hiraikotsu as well as my bow and arrows.

"Put your stick away, Puppy, it'll do you no good," she stated, grinning as she began muttering some strange chant. I couldn't make out what language it was, but I could feel power bubbling up. "Get ready to witness _real_ power," she hissed, just as some sharp, icicle like blades surrounded her, pointing towards Inuyasha.

With one final command, the blades shot forward at an amazing speed. Sango grabbed Mama, pulling her to the ground while Miroku hid behind the destroyed hut. I was able to dodge the projectiles flying my way, and Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to deflect the blades back at the woman.

"What are you, some kind of witch?" Miroku asked, observing one the icicles that was now protruding out of the hut while the woman laughed.

"I'm not just any witch, my name is O-Yuki, but many know me as Yuki-Onna, for I am The Snow Witch," she purred, and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"I've heard about her, they used to tell ghost stories about her in grade school. She was said to be a very powerful ice witch who would steal people's lives in the middle of the night," I commented, narrowing my eyes as she laughed.

"Ah yes... That is what I'm most famous for, but you humans do not realize that I am not limited to snow and ice. I am a lot more powerful than you give me credit for," she cackled, raising her arms as she began chanting again.

The air around us began spiraling, picking up dirt and dust as it surrounded us in a small tornado. It quickly became harder to breathe, and I could barely see the witch anymore, but I could hear Inuyasha as he tried to fight her.

Closing my eyes, I notched an arrow and tried to pinpoint her location. I could see Miroku, Sango, and Mama's aura's all huddled together, and part of me considered joining them, but for some odd reason I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Focus, Kagome," I chided myself as I turned my intention to Inuyasha and the snow witch who we currently going at it. It was probably a terrible idea to try and shoot her when I couldn't see, but I was praying I'd be able hit her with just her aura to go by.

"Inuyasha, get down!" I yelled when I was sure I pinpointed her location, causing them both to stop moving. I could see Inuyasha's aura flare when he heard me, and he quickly jumped away from her, allowing me to fire the arrow.

She screeched, and I could feel the wind let up, so I opened my eyes just in time to see her fall down on one knee, clutching her shoulder.

"You little _bitch_," she screamed, ripping the arrow out of her flesh while I smiled. Even though she was able to survive being hit by a purifying arrow, her powers were definitely weakened by my own. That would give us the edge we needed to defeat her.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he grinned and stood from his spot on the ground, pointing Tetsusaiga right at her.

"Looks like you're out of luck," he mocked, and I could see her eyes widen as she realized she was about to lose. "Good shot, Kagome," he praised, his eyes softening as his grin turned into genuine smile.

The witch then began to cackle again, staring at me with a look of satisfaction, almost as if she'd won. She slowly rose from her position on the ground, stumbling as she became chanting something again, but this time it was different.

Whatever she was saying, while it was still in a different language, it didn't sound like the other spells. It sounded more vengeful. Almost like a curse.

Realization dawned on me immediately, and I quickly tried to notch another arrow as Inuyasha unleashed wind scar. I could see her body begin tearing apart due to the attack, causing me to drop my bow, and as quickly as it started, it was over.

Her body slowly started turning to dust as she continued to stare at me. Everyone was quiet as she slowly hobbled over, crumbling to pieces with each step.

"You may have defeated me, half-breed, but you're too late. I've already won," she breathed, chanting a few more words before she smiled one last time. "See you in hell, Priestess," she groaned, falling to the ground as the rest of her body gave up on her.

"Is she dead?" Sango asked, but just as she was about to stand up, the ground began shaking. The ferocity of the earth quake caused us all to fall back down to the ground, and I tried to make my way over to Inuyasha, but just as I began moving, the ground beneath me opened up and I began falling into the blackness beneath me.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, his voice cracking while he lunged for me, but the hole in the earth immediately sealed up again, leaving me alone to fall into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Here is chapter two! I know I'm taking a lot longer to update than I usually do, but hey, I'm a senior in High School and it's almost the end of the year. I need to find out what the hell I'm doing haha. Anyways, I just want to point out that the story of the Snow Witch is NOT mine. While I did put a personal touch on Yuki-Onna's character, especially in this chapter, I did not create her. I based Yuki's character off the story posted on our profile **_. _**Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. Please enjoy the story and remember, I do not own Inuyasha **_

**Chapter 2: Kagome's POV-**

Groaning, I rubbed my head as I sat up, trying to figure out where I was. It looked like I was in some sort of field, but the sky was a dark crimson color and the grass and trees were black, with soft hues of color.

I could see dark purple mountains in the distance, as well as a few gothic looking castles scattered across the landscape. However, what quickly caught my attention was the large group of demons _and_ humans that seemed to be lined up, waiting for something.

"Is the poor priestess confused?" someone asked, causing me to jump to my feet and turn around.

"Yuki! What the hell is going on, you were dead. Inuyasha killed you!" I yelled, searching desperately for something to protect myself with.

The snow witch rolled her eyes before staring up at the blood red sky with a smirk on her face. Her yellow eyes seemed to have dulled considerably from when we first became acquainted, and she somehow seemed paler than before, if that was possible.

"Oh he did. Bastard did a good job doing me in too. I can still feel that blasted sword," She groaned, rolling her shoulders and grimacing. "But I guess no one really won today, now did they? Yes, he did succeed in killing me, but I took the one thing that mattered to him more than anything," She smirked, glancing over at me.

"What are you talking about…?" I asked, taking a few steps back as I tried to remember exactly what had happened. I remember her saying something in another language and Inuyasha delivering the final blow, and me… falling into the hole in the earth, only to have it close behind me.

"I took you from him," she stated, breaking out in a smile as she let out a menacing cackle. "Have you not noticed where we are? This, my dear priestess, is Hell. The underworld, and land of the dead," she explained, throwing her arms out as she gestured to the plains around us.

"Hell? W-what are you saying…? Am I… dead?" I asked while my heart dropped into my stomach. How could I be dead? Was the fall really that bad?

"No, unfortunately, but you might as well be. After all, you're trapped here," she sighed, yawning as she stretched her arms.

"What do you mean I'm trapped here? I need to get back! I'm getting married tomorrow!" I screamed, grabbing her by the collar of her kimono causing her to reel back.

"Listen, it's not my problem anymore. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to, and I _don't_. Marriage is a waste, anyways. You let yourself get close to someone and they just betray you in the end anyways. Trust me, I would know," She grumbled, smacking my hand away.

"I was in love once. He was a man from a small village, and he was beautiful. He and his father were snowed in an old cottage after a hunting trip, and I came to steal their lives. I killed his father, and just as I was about to take his life, he woke up.

"He was such a pretty lad I couldn't bear to kill him. So I made him promise to keep what he saw a secret, and I let him live," She explained, tugging at her hair.

"After a few years, I disguised my appearance and traveled to his village. I'm not naïve, I know I'm beautiful, and he immediately fell for me. We married, and I gave him many children. But he broke his promise.

"He told me all about the 'terrifying, evil woman' that killed his father. He said such terrible things about me, I got so angry. I screamed at him, telling him he broke his promise and I should kill him for it, like I told him I would, but I just couldn't.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him, but I was afraid for my children. So I told him to take care of them, and if he does otherwise, I would come back and kill him. It was an empty threat… but he never knew that.

"He eventually died, as did my children, and I swore I would never let such a thing happen again. I did you a favor," She insisted before turning and trying to walk away.

"How can you say such a thing? Obviously this man loved you enough to risk death in order to be completely honest with you! How can you say you're doing me a favor when you don't even know anything about Inuyasha and me?" I yelled, gripped my hands in tight fists.

"How can you say he loved me?" She screeched, her eyes glowing a little brighter. "He said horrible things about who I really was. He was _afraid_ of me, even though I loved him, and held him on a pedestal, he was afraid of me.

"I was just following my nature when I killed his father, but do you want to know something? After I met him I stopped killing people. Even though my instincts were screaming at me to kill, I fought it so I could be with him."

"If you were doing so well at controlling yourself then why did you start killing people again? Why did you attack our village?" I asked, trying to find some reason not to feel sympathetic towards her.

"What do people do when they lose their reason for living? They either find a new one, or they cease to exist. Yuki-Onna ceased to exist the night Minokichi died. You're looking at the snow witch, and killing people was her reason for living.

"As for why I attacked your village? You see I had been causing quite a stir in the neighbor village, and they were bragging that they were going to have the mighty Inuyasha come and exterminate me. Tch, filthy mortals thought I was a demon.

"Anyways, I thought I could handle him… I thought wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for judgment," She finished before turning away from me and stalking over to the line of demons and humans.

"Wait! You can't leave! You need to help me get back! I can't stay here!" I called, but she just shrugged.

"It's not my problem, and like I said, I can't help you even if I wanted to. I don't know how to open a reverse portal," She concluded before disappearing amongst the crowd.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I screamed as I desperately tried to run after her. However, by the time I caught up, we were at the beginning of the mob of people, and she was being let through one of the many gates.

"Wait!" I called, lunging after her only to be held back by some one of the demons guarding the gate.

"Stop right there, your soul is too pure to enter the Valley of Damnation. You belong in the Fields of Eden," the demon grumbled before pushing me towards another gate.

"No, stop! You don't understand I need her help!" I pleaded, but he wouldn't have it. Before I had a chance to escape, he pushed me through a pearly white gate where I was led away by a human woman in priestess garbs.

"Welcome to the Fields of Eden. You are here because you are pure of heart, and your intentions are good. We ask you to treat everyone here with respect since they have all earned the right to be here. If you disrespect anyone, you will be demoted to the Plains of Retribution, and will no longer be allowed in the Fields of Eden."

I tried convincing the priestess to bring me back, but she didn't seem to hear me. She just led me to a field where a large fire was burning in the center as she continued talking.

All throughout the field, both demons and humans alike were enjoying an enormous feast, drinking sake, and enjoying the music and festivities.

It looked amazing. Seeing all these humans and demons getting along happily and enjoying themselves, I almost wanted to stay here, and lose myself amongst them. However, I knew what it was like to lose Inuyasha, and I never wanted to experience that again.

Somehow, I had to get back to him, but how? I don't even know how Yuki sent me here in the first place, and I couldn't rely on Inuyasha to save me.

I started walking around the field aimlessly, only stopping when I was standing in front of the fire. The flames heated my skin, almost putting me in a trance as I desperately thought of a way to escape.

What if I was stuck here? What would happen? Mama must be crushed; after all she saw the earth swallow me up. Oh God and Inuyasha. He must be devastated. Did they all think I was dead?

I suppose Yuki was right, I might as well be dead in their eyes. They have no idea where I am, or if I'm okay. For all they know I was crushed when the earth closed itself. No I had to get back; I can't leave Inuyasha alone again. I could never let him endure that again.

"You there!" a voice boomed, tearing my away from my thoughts and causing me to jump. I turned around to locate the voice only to freeze when I laid my eyes on the couple before me.

The man looked familiar, but I can't say I've met him before. I immediately noticed his warm golden eyes, and the purple marks on his cheeks, and his long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked powerful, and full of authority, and I immediately noticed two swords strapped to his hip that both looked very familiar.

Beside him stood a small woman I knew all too well. While I've never actually met her before, I've seen an imitation, one that even fooled Inuyasha. Her long dark brown hair cascaded around her, adding to her natural beauty, and almost taking my breath away.

"Who are you, Priestess, and why do you smell of my son?" the man asked, confirming my suspicions and causing me to gasp. I quickly bowed, gripping the front of my kimono tightly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. A-are you Inutaisho-Sama, father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly, praying that I wouldn't offend him at all. Izayoi's eyes widened at the sound of her son's name, and she gently touched Inutaisho's arm while he frowned.

"Yes, that is I. Now answer my question," He demanded while tears formed in my eyes. I smiled as I straightened myself, covering my mouth with my hands. I wanted to hug them both, to tell them how wonderful their son is, but I held myself back as I took a deep breath.

"It is such an honor to meet you Inutaisho-Sama, you as well Izayoi-Sama. I can't believe I'm meeting you. I've heard so much about both of you from Inuyasha, he truly is amazing. You both should be very proud of how strong he's become.

"He and I have been friends for about five years now. Actually…Inuyasha and I are in love. We're engaged to be married…" I said softly, smiling while Izayoi gasped.

"Oh my… did you hear that, my love?" She commented, before looking at me with a sad expression. "He must be heart broken. How did you die?" she asked, reaching her hand out for me to take.

"Oh, I'm not dead," I stated, taking her hand, and causing her to gasp again when she felt how warm my skin was. "Yuki-Onna, the Snow Witch was harassing a nearby village, and they hired Inuyasha and our friend Miroku to exterminate her, thinking she was a rogue demon.

"When she heard about their plans, she came to our village because she thought she could defeat Inuyasha. He was able to stop her with the help of Tetsusaiga, but before she died she chanted some kind of curse and it sent me here.

"I'm trying to find a way home, but I don't even know how Yuki sent me here to begin with. Inuyasha must be worried… I'm afraid he'll do something rash if I don't get back as soon as possible…" I muttered, starring at the flames again.

"Kagome, dear, if you don't mind me asking… how did you and Inuyasha meet?" Izayoi asked, guiding me and Inutaisho over to one of the many wooden benches surrounding the fire.

I then dove into the story, telling her everything about how Inuyasha and I met, and all the adventures we've been on throughout our lives together.

The entire time, Izayoi listened intently, her eyes shining as she held my hands in hers. Inutaisho appeared to show less interest in the story, but I'd catch him smile every once in a while and watch me through the corner of his eye. When I finished, Izayoi was crying, smiling through her tears as she gripped my hands tightly.

"Oh Kagome, dear, I'm so glad my son found you. It's every mother's dream to know their child has found someone who will love them like they deserve to be loved," She said sweetly, smiling at me before turning to Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho, do you have any idea how to get her home?" Izayoi asked, almost begging as she batted her eyes at him. He was quiet for a long time, starring at the flames with his arms tucked in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Do you remember the words Yuki-Onna used to send you here?" He asked suddenly, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Uh y-yeah," I stated, before repeating them to him. He didn't even need to think about them before he knew what they meant.

"It's a language developed by witches so they can before spells and curses discreetly. That particular curse roughly translates to 'I call on all sinners and demons alike, to open the portal brought on by my spite. The void of the envious, the damned, and betrayed. The evil, and spiteful, the cleverly made. Swallow this priestess, this child, his mate, and seal her in hell, let that be her fate.

"Unfortunately, this is not the type of curse that can be reversed with another spell," He explained, while my heart clenched. Did that mean I was stuck here forever?

"However…that doesn't mean a different portal can't get you back to earth," He stated, before unsheathing one of his swords.

"Meido Tetsusaiga creates a direct pathway to hell, but it also can be used as a pathway back to your home after being trapped in another dimension," He explained, presenting Tetsusaiga.

"But…how can you have Tetsusaiga if Inuyasha has it?" I asked, starring at the blade while he smirked.

"Inuyasha has the real Tetsusaiga, but this this one is just as effective. It's a copy created and carried with me after my death. You see, when I died, I died with Tetsusaiga in my hand. It's only natural it followed me after I passed on."

With that, he stood up, leading both Izayoi and I to the edge of the field. Izayoi pulled me into a tight hug, sniffling slightly as she smiled at me.

"Tell Inuyasha we love him okay? And we're very proud of him," She requested, kissing my forehead before going to stand next to Inutaisho.

"Kagome, I would like you to know that you and Inuyasha have my blessing. I think you're a wonderful girl, and I'm proud to call you my daughter," Inutaisho complimented, a small smile gracing his lips causing tears to spring to my eyes.

Choking back a sob, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, catching him by surprise. However, he chuckled and patted my head softly while I pulled away and laughed.

"Thank you, both of you, so much. I'm so glad I was able to meet you," I hiccupped, while they smiled. Inutaisho then raised his blade, activating the meido and slicing through the air beside him.

A large black portal immediately opened up, sucking in the air around it. I gave Inutaisho and Izayoi one final look before jumping into the portal, and once again being consumed by black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Here's the last chapter of You Have My Blessing. Unfortunately, it sucks haha I've left my Inuyasha phase for now, and while in a creative mood I decided I should probably finish this story. In the future I probably will have sequels to this story, and prequels as well, but for now this is it. Thank you guys sooo much for reading my stories, and of course, I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**Chapter 3: Kagome's POV-**

My eyes flew open and I gasped, clutching the front of my robes as I stared at the ceiling of the now very familiar hut. Looking around, I saw that Inuyasha was not there, and everything was exactly how I'd left it. In fact, not a hair was misplaced. Did Inuyasha never come home?

Standing up, I stumbled a little before walking out the door. The village itself looked normal. A few children were playing in the rice fields while their parents worked, and the older women were gossiping as they washed clothes for their families, but they all seemed tense, and sad. Or maybe sympathetic would be a better word.

Then someone saw me.

"It's Kagome-sama! She's back!"

"I was sure she perished. I'm so grateful she's okay."

"Where's Inuyasha? He'll be so relieved!"

The whispers immediately filled my ears as I smiled at them while I passed. I decided to check Sango and Miroku's hut first. Surely they must know where Inuyasha is. However, I couldn't help but stop at the spot where the fight occurred in the first place.

It was almost surreal. It looked completely normal. If I didn't know any better, I would never have thought that the earth literally opened up here and sent me into hell.

"GOD DAMMIT, LET ME GO!" I heard someone scream, and immediately recognized Inuyasha's voice coming from Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Uh oh…" I deadpanned before breaking out into a run.

"Inuyasha, you have to eat something. Punishing yourself isn't going to bring her back. All we can do now is wait for Myoga and pray he has some kind of information he can give us to get her back," I heard Miroku explain calmly as I got closer, but he sounded tired; drained almost.

"No, you can let me go so I can look for her!" Inuyasha growled just as I pushed the mat back, briefly knocking on the wooden frame.

"I'm home," I said awkwardly, causing everyone's eyes to snap up and gape at me. Inuyasha was tied up against the wall with Miroku next to him with a spoon in his hand as if he was feeding him.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha started, but I raced across the room and threw my arms around him. Tears started rolling down my face as I smiled, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "What happened? Are you okay? How did you get back?" he asked frantically, struggling against the ropes holding him down so he could hold me.

Pulling away, I quickly untied the rope before falling into him again while he wrapped me tightly in his arms. I could hear Miroku ordering everyone out, muttering something about chores that had to be done, but I never let go of Inuyasha.

When I was positive everyone else was gone, I pulled back and kissed him, burying my hands in his hair.

"I was so scared," I whispered in between kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again. She sent me through a portal into Hell. I had no idea how to get back. How long was I gone? I have no idea," I breathed, gasping slightly when his hands started exploring my body, checking for injuries.

"Two days. We've been trying to bring you home. How did you get back?" he asked, trailing light kisses down to my neck.

Pulling away, I smiled at him, stroking his cheek with my thumb as more tears gathered in my eyes. His ears shot up, and his eyes glinted with worry as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Inuyasha, I met your father and mother. He used the meido Tetsusaiga to send me back. Izayoi-sama wanted me to tell you how proud they are of you, and how much they both love you. They're both so amazing Inuyasha," I said causing his eyes to widen.

"My… parents?" he breathed, freezing slightly while I nodded. I began recounting everything that happened while I was in Hell, telling him all about his parents and Yuki, as I watched his eyes change from anger to wonder and amazement.

However, when I got to the part where his father gave us his blessing to get married, he ducked his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, ducking my head slightly to try and see his eyes, however before I got the chance, he pulled me forward and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" I murmured, but he stayed like that, holding me tightly against him. It wasn't until after I felt his tears dampen the collar of my robe did I realize he was crying.

"I knew they'd love you," he muttered, chuckling slightly while I smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe," he stated, causing me to blush at how forward he was being.

"I missed our wedding," I muttered, causing him to laugh again before pulling back and kissing me hard on the lips.

"We can get married in two-hundred years for all I care. We can't do that if you're stuck in Hell," he said, smirking before kissing me again and running his hands through my hair.

"I love you," I breathed, pressing my forehead against his while he grinned. "And I'm giving you no choice but to marry me!" I stated, mocking him and causing his eyes to narrow.

"Hey I don't see you complaining," he said defiantly before smiling at me and kissing my forehead. "I love you too, but can you _please_ stop disappearing on me? It's a pain in the ass," he joked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh whatever; you're just lucky I always come back," I stated sticking my tongue out at him while he glared at me.

"Tch whatever," he grumbled, feigning annoyance before looking at me and smirking and pressing his lips to mine.


End file.
